Anything For Mukuro
by Pineapple Pen
Summary: Because sometimes Chrome takes Mukuro's requests perhaps a little too seriously


**Urgh...this fic did _not _want to be written. I'm still not happy with it, but I wanted to post it before tomorrow. In any case... BEHOLD!** **A fic for my beloved Rokudo Mukuro's birthday!**

**This was the only thing I could thing off to write, so I hope you enjoy. (:  
**

* * *

**Anything For Mukuro-sama**

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Chrome's head that told her she would need her trident for her little excursion so, smartly listening to the feeling, she took it tightly between her hands and took off into a run. Nobody noticed her disappearance really. Mukuro was too busy purposely filling out incorrect answers in one of MM's old crosswords, Ken was practically making a nest out of clothes and sheets while Chikusa played with a yo-yo in boredom. Not one of them paid a thought to Chrome's sudden rush out of the building.

She ran as fast as her skirt would allow her, not wanting to flash her panties to the people of Namimori, and headed straight to the high school, allowing nothing to distract her. She was on a mission and she wasn't intending to leave the town until she had retrieved what she had come for, no matter how nervous it made her.

After all, it was all for her beloved Mukuro-sama.

Nami High was the one place in Japan Rokudo Mukuro was absolutely, unquestionably forbidden to visit. That, however, never stopped him, which was the main reason Chrome knew her way around the place so well. When Mukuro was in Vendice, he would often posses Chrome's body and visit Nami High with the sole purpose to tease Hibari Kyoya. Though she knew it was a little creepy of him (nevertheless, she would accept him for his quirks and oddities) in this instance she was glad for it. At least she wouldn't run into any distractions on the way to her destination.

Chrome thought she was prepared for this, but when she stood outside of the door that was clearly marked as Hibari Kyoya's territory, she couldn't help but hesitate. Everyone knew that Hibari was on the borderline of having a shootout at the school in attempts to keep the peace, so it was only natural that she would stop to think about her actions a little. Unlike most people, however, Chrome was not afraid of Hibari. She had too much Mukuro in her to be afraid of the prefect. No, she was just _wary_. Wary in the sense that she would resort to jabbing him in the chin with her trident should he ever pose a threat.

Before she could think too much into things, she let herself in and instantly surveyed the area. Mukuro had told her that it was important to know your surroundings when doing something important, and Chrome so often took Mukuro's words to heart.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Hibari was sound asleep on the sofa, one arm tucked under his head, the other resting on his stomach. His slumber made her intentions so much easier. After all, if he was awake, he would struggle.

With hesitance that came from being Nagi before being Chrome, she walked forward – close enough to the sofa to be able to touch Hibari if she chose to. Instead, she stood awkwardly, trying to figure out how she should proceed from here. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't planned this far. Now, however, all the thoughts were rushing at her.

She frowned and mentally sorted out her thought process properly in her head. It was rare that she would go through with something without Mukuro to guide her through it, so she was unused to doing things by herself. However, Mukuro couldn't find out about what she was doing. It was a surprise.

Her frowned deepened when she realized that she had forgotten one important factor of her intentions. Hibari Kyoya was one of the lightest sleepers in Namimori. It was pure luck that she had managed to get this far without him waking up and attempting to bite her to death. How the hell was she going to get him from here to Kokuyo without him waking up?

Her eye strayed to her trident.

'…Oh my,' she muttered.

Before she could even consider the repercussions of her actions, she closed her eye, drew back her trident and as hard as she could, she conked Hibari over the head in the hopes of sending his sleep into proper unconsciousness.

He woke up instantly.

Chrome was an illusionist so she was weak to physical confrontation. That was probably why she was unable to knock Hibari out. Her eye widened and she stared awkwardly down at Hibari, who was glaring up at her in a mixture of shock, anger and perhaps a little curiosity. Neither moved, both too shocked to even think straight. Hibari was probably trying to figure out whether this was Chrome or Mukuro attacking him, and Chrome was just trying to decide what the hell she could do to possibly get out of this situation without calling on Mukuro for help.

Naturally, she did the only thing she could think off.

Before he could even think of reacting, she hit him again. And again.

'I'm sorry,' she cried, raising her trident to hit him once more.

Quickly getting over the shock, Hibari grabbed the weapon and yanked it forcefully from her dainty hands with his superior strength – at the same time confirming that it was indeed Chrome he was dealing with (Mukuro would never had let Hibari take the trident). Then, once he had the weapon, he stood up and flung it away, ignoring Chrome's gasp of shock.

In an instant, he unfolded his tonfa and held them up defensively. 'Explain,' he ordered in a dark voice, having no qualms with biting Chrome to death should he have to.

Chrome's glanced at her trident briefly to make sure it was still intact before turning back to Hibari with a blush of embarrassment on her face. Her lips smoothed into a tight thin line as she tried to think of a lie to get out of a situation – any lie. Lying wasn't her strong point really, despite being an illusionist, so she came up with nothing remotely rational for what she had just done. The best she could think of involved aliens, and that was much too out of character for someone such as herself.

Finally, she came to a decision. 'I'm sorry, cloud man,' she said. 'But I need to do this.'

And with that, she raised her hand and drew on her power, binding Hibari's legs with lotus flowers and sending him crashing to the floor. Her brows were furrowed and her nose was scrunched up in almost unsurity, but she would not let that deter her. After all, she was on a mission.

It took Hibari around thirty seconds to realize that he was being kidnapped. Kidnapped by a _girl_ no less. A thirteen year old girl with a missing eye. An _illusionist _girl. There were many ways to describe the embarrassing situation, but none of them made Hibari feel any less humiliated by what was happening.

Naturally, he began struggling. 'What the hell, Dokuro?' he snapped, trying to free his legs with his arms. In response, the illusionary lotus flowers grew and curled around his limbs, effectively immobilizing him. 'Release me or I'll bite you to death.'

Chrome's face was red with embarrassment over her actions, but she didn't stop dragging the struggling Hibari out of the door – making sure to continuously strengthen her illusions. She knew that he got stronger the more irritated he was, so if she wasn't careful, he would definitely break out of her illusions.

In many ways, the situation was actually quite hilarious. Chrome, a thirteen year old girl, was dragging a struggling boy three years her senior along the floor with her illusions. Hibari was just glad that everyone else was in class at the moment, or else he never would have lived this down. In some respects, this was probably more humiliating than when Mukuro got the better at him. At least Mukuro was another guy rather than a small skinny girl that looked like she would break if he stepped on her.

'I'll _kill_ you,' he seethed as she paused at the stairs in attempts to figure out how to get down them. 'Did the bastard put you up to this? I kill him. I'll bite you _both_ to death!'

'Please stop trying to resist. This was not Mukuro-sama's idea but it's still important,' Chrome admitted. 'I apologize.' With that apology, she began dragging him down the stairs.

Hibari blinked as his head hit each step he was dragged down, a vague wondering of if he would get concussion from all the blows to the head he was receiving that day. That thought process, however, was then trumped by the one that was screaming at him to break from his illusionary bindings and kick the stupid woman in the head for daring to do something like this to him.

He knew where Chrome was taking him, but he didn't like it. They were heading straight to Kokuyo Land. He could tell because of the diminishing scenery around him. Namimori was a pretty little town but Kokuyo Land was a wreck. He didn't know how students younger than him could be living in such conditions. Quite frankly, he didn't care as long as they didn't disturb the peace.

What Chrome was doing? Yeah, that was disturbing the peace.

The Kokuyo students stared in shock as Chrome entered the room with the still struggling Hibari. Ken, who had been attempting to sleep in his now completed nest/den/whatever, stared at her wide his eyes wide and his tongue poking out and Chikusa dropped his yo-yo in unsurity while Mukuro looked at Chrome with a mixture of shock, curiosity and pride.

He put down his crossword and glanced with amused eyes at the immobilized prefect that was glaring up at him, a little illusionary bow placed neatly on his head. Chrome was stood by him with her hands clasped together, biting back a small smile.

'Happy birthday, Mukuro-sama,' she announced.

Slowly, realizing what Chrome had just done, Mukuro turned to her. 'Chrome...' he said as if he were speaking to a child, 'when I said I wanted a Hibari Kyoya for my birthday...you do know I was joking, right?'

* * *

**We all know that Mukuro totally loves his birthday present XD What he will do with his tied up Hibari, however, only he knows... ^^  
**


End file.
